A Cinderella Story
by ThePrettyPrincess
Summary: To put it simply, 'A Cinderella Story', Naley AU.
1. I've Got Dreams To Remember

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**I've Got Dreams To Remember**

Trudging achingly slowly into her room, hunched over like the images of traditional beggar women she had seen in her History textbook Haley let out an exhausted sigh of relief and release as she finally dropped her backpack with a loud thud to the wooden floor.

"I need a chiropractor" she mumbled under her breath.

Her face scrunched together in a grimace aimed completely at the self-inflicted pain of rubbing her own neck. She felt as if she had whiplash.

Glaring at the overstuffed bag she had the uncontrollable urge to kick it but resisted, afraid that she would either damage herself or harm her beloved books. Neither was a particularly attractive offer.

In a stage past uncontrollable exhaustion she exclaimed, "why do the things we love always hurt us?"

A loud yawn escaped her mouth and for what felt like the millionth time that day she rubbed her eyes trying to battle away the irresistible urge to sleep.

"Oh!" she cried in annoyance, knowing that she was making herself agitated and moody. She had been jumpy all day even snapping at Lucas just because he asked if she was going to finish her cupcake. The same cupcake that she had fault with Taylor that morning to claim. The cupcake which had kept her going all day and then wasn't even as good as the thick pink frosting fooled her into believing. She was sure Taylor had meddled with it.

Looking from her bed to the bag filled with heavy books she sighed hating the thought of leaving her homework untouched but knowing that she could not resist the allure of sleep any longer.

It didn't matter that it was a Friday and she had the whole weekend to complete her workload, she had to do it now, AP Math was calling. Unfortunately for the book the bed sounded so much more appealing.

Hunched over again she took the two second walk to her bed, which suddenly seemed like an eternity.

No longer capable of fighting the unstoppable urge to sleep she moaned in pleasure, feeling the soft pillow touch her head as she promised herself, "ten minutes then homework" before letting her eyes flutter to a close.

The sleep which her body and mind craved quickly embraced her and a dream enveloped her into a world of Tree Hill that was so different yet so familiar.

A sleeping Haley smiled as a narrator, who sounded strangely like her best friend Lucas Scott took over her mind and a story began which she was somehow sure would shake away the boredom and routine of everyday life.

**Note To Readers: **If you like my story great but if you don't please remember: if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all (basically no negative comments please- it only puts me off posting the next chapters) THANKS xoxox


	2. Over The Hills And Far Away

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Over The Hills And Far Away**

_Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away lived a beautiful girl called Haley James. _

_Actually the kingdom wasn't really that far away. It's Tree Hill in North Carolina but to the girl it became her kingdom. _

_You see in this small town of Tree Hill the beautiful girl was surrounded by friends and family who would do anything to protect her and whom she loved with all her heart. _

_But unfortunately, as with any fairytale terrible tradagies occurred in the girls life. _

_First when she was born her mother left her to pursue a life of singing and alcohol. Then when she was ten her father decided that the young Haley would benefit from the love of a mother in her upcoming teenage years and he unwittingly married Tree Hill's resident wicked witch and general evil stepmother Ellie Harp. _

_Along with Ellie came her two daughters Peyton and Rachel who hated Haley for reasons she would never understand. Regrettably they would never grow to love her and after a certain point, when she was twelve Haley was unable to pretend for any longer that they were her family. _

_But unfortunately, for poor Haley this was not the real tradagie that would mark her life forever, scarring her heart and moulding her into the person she was to become. Haley would have been willing to bare any heartache or further tradagey with her father, the one person she knew that without a doubt she could rely on to be there, wipe her eyes when she cried, protect her and make her laugh until the end of time. But less then a month after the wedding, a terrible storm invaded the peaceful land of Tree Hill and claimed the one person who loved her unconditionally. _

_She cried uncontrollably at his funeral, realising in one night she had lost not only her father but her best friend and all her hopes that wishes came true as no matter how much she shook her fairywand or wished on the stars themselves he didn't come back. _

_With him she buried her dreams and the idea that fairytales really could come true. But luckily for her, nearly seven and a half years later a troubled boy named Nathan Scott who was on a journey between being a boy and becoming a man was about to drastically change her whole perspective on life, fairytales and a little thing called love. _

_So sit back and relax because this is A Cinderella Story- Naley style. _

_**Note To Readers: **__If you like my story great but if you don't please remember: if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all (basically no negative comments please- it only puts me off posting the next chapters) THANKS xoxox _


	3. Between Order And Randomness

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Between Order And Randomness**

Groaning Haley quietly trailed into her room, moving at the pace of a snail to avoid Ellie, knowing that even the slightest noise caused by her would aggravate her stepmother. Her stepsisters could throw a three-day rave and Ellie wouldn't bat an eyelid but the moment Haley even breathed too loudly there would be hell to pay, and of course the currency was pain. So in the long run it was better for Haley to try and avoid all obstacles that would make life with Ellie that much harder.

Softly allowing her bag to slide off her shoulder and drop onto her bed a wide smile spread across her face as she practically skipped to her computer, watching it come to life at the simple press of a button.

She hummed gently, willing the computer to hurry up so she could see if a certain boy was online. Her patience was rewarded with the gift of an instant message which caused her smile to instantly widen, a blush to swim up her cheeks and her eyes to light up with happiness. Something that had stopped happening in her 'family' home until he had come into her life a mere three months ago.

Bballer: pouts where have you been? We haven't talked since forever

Tutorgirl: smiles we talked this morning

Bballer: that feels like a lifetime ago, I've missed you x

Tutorgirl: lol oh really? How's your day been?

Bballer: The usual. Too many suicides, pop quizzes, girls telling me how hot I am- you know, the usual

Tutorgirl: Lmfao, you need to get over yourself!

Bballer: cocks eyebrow Maybe I will, but, not until you get under me x

Tutorgirl: Flirt!

Bballer: Tease x Lol how was yours?

Tutorgirl: My day?

Bballer: Yup.

Tutorgirl: Same old, same old. Got up, got screamed at by the Wicked Witch of the North, school, oh and work. Blah, blah, blah lol. I think I'll just go die from excitement x

Bballer: Our lives suck!

Tutorgirl: Your just figuring that out?

Bballer: No…but talking to you makes me forget x

Tutorgirl: I'm glad…you do the same for me, even if I don't really know you x

Bballer: Good, I'm hot and have the power to rock your world- what more could a guy want? smirk It's all in a days work baby girl

Tutorgirl: Hahaha! I nearly died laughing. NOT. Your so egotistical!

Bballer: I prefer cocky,

Tutorgirl: I bet. Your lucky its true, otherwise you would have just lost one, irreplaceable companion!x

Bballer: I know x Wait! So you admit it?? You think I'm hot?? Grins

Tutorgirl: smirks I'll tell you when I see you x

Bballer: pouts Not fair!

Bballer: frowns That could be never.

Tutorhirl: …Don't say that

Bballer: I'm not trying to upset you, its just, I wanna hear your laugh.

Tutorgirl: I wanna see your smile.

Bballer: Then meet me x

Tutorgirl: I don't know…what if it changes what we have?

Bballer: It won't.

Tutorgirl: …

Bballer: Say you'll think about it x

Tutorgirl: I'll think about it x

Bballer: Promise?

Tutorgirl: Hell yes!

Bballer: Good, cause you nearly broke my heart smirks

Tutorgirl: Lol! You girl!

Bballer: You love it!

Tutorgirl: smile Damn straight! I know how I could have fixed it though x

Bballer: My heart? How?

Tutorgirl: Kissed it better x

Bballer: smiles Now who's flirting? Totally would have worked though x lol I'd do anything to kiss you x

Tutorhirl: smiles Your way too charming x

Bballer: You haven't even seen my a-game

Tutorgirl: Lord help me if that's true lol x

"Haley Jessica James! Get down here NOW!"

Bballer: Lol.

Tutorgirl: Gtg, the Wicked Witch is calling!

Bballer: I wish you didn't have to.

Tutorgirl: Me too-

Bballer: Wait, I just wanna let you know something: you do know me x

Tutorgirl: blushes Bye x

-Tutorgirl has signed off-

Sighing heavily Nathan Scott stared at the screen of his laptop.

He knew he was falling for this girl, she said it herself, he was acting like a girl! Something that had never happened to him before.

He was normally the, 'treat em' mean, treat em' keen' guy who didn't really care but with this girl- it was different. He wanted to protect her.

He'd realised it pretty early on and it had scared him but there it was. She was the only person he could truly be honest with and he didn't even know her name.

He had to meet her.

The thought that it may never happen was eating away at his insides. It made his whole body freeze with an intense kind of fear that for some reason reminded him of being kicked repeatedly in the stomach. Something that he had experienced once in an argument with his father, Dan over who was the better athlete in the family.

"Nathan! Hit the weights! Your sloppy free-throws are making it look like I have a daughter instead of a son!"

Nathan frowned, his eyes which had turned a light grey in sadness lowered as he shut down his laptop.

He needed to escape. His dad. His peers exaggerated opinions of a boy they would never really know. His mum. Everyone.

There was only one person he felt he could run to in the whole world, and he didn't even know her name.

So yes. Sometimes fantasy was better then reality.

**Note To Readers: **If you like my story great but if you don't please remember: if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all (basically no negative comments please- it only puts me off posting the next chapters) THANKS xoxox


	4. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**You Can't Always Get What You Want**

Jogging down the stairs as fast as she could Haley panted breathlessly picking up speed and darting towards the living room as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

She knew better then to keep Ellie waiting.

Speeding into the large room, narrowly avoiding slipping on the wooden floors which only hours before she had buffed and polished until Ellie could see her reflection. Apparently anything less would have been tacky, Ellie had shrieked, "you think Lindsey Lohan lives in a house that doesn't shine?" Haley knew better then to say "no but that's because she lives in rehab."

Haley now faced Ellie who without looking up from her copy of Vouge snickered in her fake Valley Girl voice, "what took you so long?"

Trying to catch her breath and slow her erratically beating heart Haley's eyes fluttered to a close, knowing it was pointless to argue. Nothing she did was good enough for her stepmother.

"JAMES! Are you listening to me?"

Her eyes immediately opened as she stood to attention squeaking out a timid, "yes" as if she was in front of an army drill sergeant.

Ellie sent her a distasteful look before commanding, "I need you to work tonight."

Haley sighed already knowing the response she would gain but also knowing that none-the-less she needed to try. She wouldn't be Haley otherwise.

"Ellie I can't work tonight, I have a big essay due and an exa-"

Ellie's perfectly manicured hand flew up, signalling her to stop.

"Haley honey, there's something you should know; people go to school to get smarter so they can get a job. You already have one. It's like skipping a step." She said with an evil smirk which she couldn't really achieve because her surgeon botched her lip-job so rather then having a mouth like Angelina Jolie she now had lips like a fish, namely a Trout.

Ellie went back to her magazine as Haley's eyes slowly glossed over, blurring her vision. How could she ever escape this Asylum if she couldn't keep her grades up?

Ellie noticed she was still standing there as she dropped her magazine to pick up her bottle of alps-imported water. Most mothers would have tried to comfort a distressed daughter but Ellie wasn't like most mothers. She blinked twice staring at Haley in confusion before sneering sadistically, "get to work!"

Nodding Haley left the room, wondering how she could possibly get her homework done. Blinking back tears as she ran to her attic bedroom she grabbed her bag and hoped that for once, just once, work wouldn't be busy and that she would be able to study there.

**Note To Readers: **If you like my story great but if you don't please remember: if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all (basically no negative comments please- it only puts me off posting the next chapters) THANKS xoxox


	5. An Attempt To Tip The Scales

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**An Attempt To Tip The Scales**

Half an hour later Haley's head was bent over the tabletop of Ellie's Eatery as she drastically tried to jot down as much as she could before the bell dinged and Keith Scott would shout, "pick up for table-". It was a Thursday night and as usual the place was packed with teens, kids and the older residents of Tree Hill.

Lucas Scott, her best friend of nine years was seated in front of her at the counter blinking wildly, impressed that she could work under such pressures. Her chocolate eyes instantly lit up and she smiled in triumph as the bell dinged and Keith yelled, "pick up for table three Hales."

She smirked excitedly skating backwards and mouthing, "finished" to Lucas. Grabbing the two plates from the countertop she delivered them to the designated table chirping, "enjoy" before whizzing back to her place in front of Lucas, all in an impressive minute.

Watching the honey-haired girl pick up his glass and take a large sip he chuckled, "your just too good."

"I know" she smirked happily, picking up a French Frie from his plate and eating it, Ellie could take her home, treat her like a slave, ban her from dating, anything. But she would not stop her from escaping to Stanford, a year early with perfect grades.

**Note To Readers: **If you like my story great but if you don't please remember: if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all (basically no negative comments please- it only puts me off posting the next chapters) THANKS xoxox


End file.
